Pra te ter ao meu lado
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: O que você faria para trazer sua pessoa amada de volta?


**Pra te ter a meu lado**

**

* * *

  
**

Um suspiro profundo cortou o silêncio do quarto. Ainda nu, o homem sentado na cama olha uma única vez para o outro deitado.

"Não é a mesma coisa." – não mais que um murmúrio por entre seus lábios. – "Não é ele. Não é o meu Fred."

Ele se levanta e pega suas vestes, tentando não fazer barulho. Não que se importe com o sono do outro. Não.

Ele só não quer ser visto novamente.

Dois minutos mais tarde o rapaz já está na rua. O luar ilumina sua face, revelando as profundas olheiras de quem já não consegue dormir. Também pudera, em cada sono, mesmo no mais leve cochilo, ele vê o irmão morto.

Vê sua alma partida.

George sabe que só voltará a ser feliz quando seu gêmeo estiver novamente ao seu lado. Ele só voltará a viver quando eles forem novamente um. A mesma alma dividida em dois corpos idênticos.

Desde a batalha de Hogwarts o bruxo fez tudo o que pôde para tentar trazer o irmão de volta. Ele tentou rir, pois quando ele sorria, era a boca de Fred que o fazia. Chorou, pois as lágrimas que lhe escorriam, eram de Fred.

Ele se cortou, pois o sangue que corria era o de seu irmão. Por fim, tentou ter prazer, pois só Fred poderia dar-lhe prazer.

Nada adiantou. Em lugar algum, em gesto algum, ele pôde encontrar seu irmão. Não havia nada que ele ou qualquer um fizesse que poderia trazer seu irmão de volta.

Uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto ante a compreensão.

"Ah, Fred!" – sua voz saiu trôpega – "Como pude ser tão estúpido?"

Um estalo é tudo o que se ouve quando o ruivo desaparata. Instantes depois, não mais que o tempo de um piscar de olhos, ele está em sua loja. O coração se contrai dentro do peito, a recordação da felicidade dilacerando-lhe.

George corre para o estoque, derrubando tudo o que está em seu caminho. Enfim chega a um armário trancado. Quando o abre, apenas um pequeno frasco está em seu interior. Seus olhos brilham ao contempla-lo.

"Eu estou vivo, você está perdido." – ele retira a tampa do vidro, e o encara uma última vez. – "Logo, se eu me perder, você viverá!"

O ruivo sorve a poção num único gole. Suas mãos procuram o peito, quase imediatamente e, no entanto, ele sorri.

"Volte Fred. Volte."

* * *

Eu não ouço quando ele entra na sala. Estou longe, preso em devaneios passados. Caminhando novamente por uma estrada que não tem fim ou, ao menos, um que possa me agradar.

O anel está sobre a mesa, e meus olhos não se desgrudam dele por um único segundo. É quase como uma obsessão. Ou seria, caso já não tivesse provado de seus infortúnios.

"Como está se sentindo?" – Ele pergunta com um tom seco. Desvio meu olhar para o dele e vejo um ar mais sombrio do que eu pensava ainda existir nele. – "Desistiu de sua idéia estúpida?"

"Não Severus" – minha resposta é dada entre um sorriso repentinamente bem humorado – "Não desisti da minha idéia particularmente fantástica. Você deve me matar quando a hora se apresentar."

Os olhos dele faíscam com um misto de raiva contida e desprezo pela minha decisão. Ah, Severus. Se você soubesse como esse esquema pode significar a queda de Voldemort, você não contestaria, não é?

"Eu trouxe uma poção para amenizar a dor. Deveria ter trazido o veneno junto com ela, Dumbledore?"

"Não. E não devemos voltar a esta discussão, meu caro. Minha mente está cheia de devaneios para agüentar outra noite de discussões sobre isto." – eu sorrio gentilmente enquanto tomo um pouco da poção. – "Eu sou um homem de sorte por te ter ao meu lado. Esta poção faz milagres."

"Não zombe de mim, Dumbledore. Você mesmo poderia faze-la melhor, se estivesse em condições."

"Não subestime seus dons, Severus." – ele se senta com ar impaciente e observa o anel por sobre a mesa.

"Eu não entendo." – ele diz, e sua voz é mais cansada do que repreensiva.

"Todos temos tentações. E você, mais do que todos, sabe como é difícil resistir a elas. Sabe como é a sensação de resistir ao impulso. Eu não pude."

"Mas o que poderia te tentar tanto assim? Eu não consigo imaginar..."

Eu sorrio novamente. Seus olhos se fixam nos meus por uns instantes, eu sinto sua preocupação, sua angústia. Ele desvia o olhar.

"Me diga, Severus. Seu patrono..." – ele levanta o rosto, apreensivo, esperando pela pergunta. – "O que você seria capaz de fazer se, só pelo fato de você o fazer, aquele simples ato pudesse trazer Lily Potter de volta a vida?"

Eu vejo o terror que ele sente ao ouvir a pergunta. A dor varre-lhe o rosto.

"Por que você me faz essas perguntas? Quanto mais da minha alma você quer despedaçar antes do fim, Dumbledore?"

"É só curiosidade de um velho senil à beira da morte, meu caro."

"Você sabe a resposta. Eu faria qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?" – Eu o fito com repentina compreensão. Sua dor cada vez mais clara em seu rosto. Às vezes eu sinto por ter de exigir tanto dele, mas eu simplesmente não tenho outra alternativa.

"Sim. Se amar o filho dela fosse traze-la de volta, eu o amaria. Você sabe disso."

"Você me surpreende, meu caro. Sempre me surpreende." Eu digo enquanto me encaminho para a janela. A noite está fria, mas a floresta coberta de neve ainda exerce um fascínio em mim.

"E você, Dumbledore? O que você faria?"

"Eu?" Ouço a minha voz distante, se perdendo novamente em divagações. "Eu teria morrido por eles..."

* * *

A casa está em silêncio outra vez, os corredores abandonados à escuridão. O elfo gosta disso, ele quase se sente em paz.

Sim, ele sente a falta do jovem mestre Harry. Aprendeu a respeitar o novo amo quando este lhe devolveu seu precioso tesouro, o medalhão do valoroso mestre Regulus. E isso abrandou a alma de Kreacher, sim. Ele até conseguiu dormir e não sonhar com os gritos na caverna.

Mas, oh! Terrível silêncio. Invade pelos ouvidos e ensurdece, enlouquece aos poucos. Revira sentimentos esquecidos a muito, destruindo a recém conquistada serenidade.

Os sonhos voltaram a atormenta-lo. Ele vê as mãos brancas como cera erguendo-se do lago, ouve os gritos de dor do seu adorado mestre. Sente o terror de reviver aquele momento, de ver Regulus ser arrastado para a morte e não poder fazer nada.

As lágrimas correm por seu rosto quando o elfo acorda. Ele diz para si mesmo – "Eu fui um bom elfo, eu segui as ordens de meu mestre!" – E mesmo assim a vontade de se flagelar corre por todo o seu pequenino corpo.

Na noite seguinte ele sonha com o ingrato mestre Sirius. O bruxo sorria enquanto lhe dizia para destruir os livros do irmão, pois sabia que o elfo não poderia faze-lo. Sabia que o elfo teria de se castigar por desobedecer a uma ordem sua. Kreacher não tinha opção, preparava para se punir quando o jovem mestre Regulus lhe diz – "Tudo bem, destrua estes, eu não preciso mais deles!" – E, ah! O sorriso no rosto do jovem mestre era tudo o que importava.

A dor o corrói, ele sente a culpa o perseguir novamente, gritando a cada sombra da casa que ele deixou seu amo morrer. Que ele abandonou a única pessoa que um dia lhe deu qualquer gesto de carinho. O elfo bate em si próprio, tentando livrar-se do sofrimento por não ter feito nada, por não ter desobedecido àquela última maldita ordem!

A solidão força-o a pensar obsessivamente naqueles últimos dias em companhia de seu mestre. Como Regulus cuidou de Kreacher depois que ele voltou da caverna onde o Lorde das Trevas havia guardado o medalhão. Como o mestre ficou sombrio e calado, até a noite de sua morte.

O elfo não pode mais conviver com a culpa. Ele tem de fazer algo por seu mestre, traze-lo de volta de alguma maneira. Então ele percebe que, se há alguém que sabe como trazer seu mestre de volta, esse alguém é justamente o causador de sua morte, o Lorde das Trevas.

Kreacher sente seu peito arder com uma chama que ele nunca havia sentido, a sede de vingança. E ele decide que, custe o que custar, ele arrancará a resposta do Lorde, ele irá descobrir como ajudar o mestre. Nem que ele seja obrigado a se rebelar contra seus amos e incitar a rebelião entre os elfos domésticos, afinal, se este é o preço para trazer Regulus Black à vida, o elfo o pagará com prazer.

* * *

A noite estava fria, o vento soprou de leve a capa de viagem do homem. Ele caminhou distraidamente entre as sepulturas, seus olhos fixos num pequeno frasco em suas mãos. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo ele tinha conseguido o último material exigido pela magia.

Os cantos de seus lábios subiram num sorriso involuntário, ele finalmente ouviria a voz de seus pais, receberia o abraço esperado por tantos anos. Poderia enfim olhar nos olhos deles e dizer tudo o que sempre quis dizer.

Ele parou, fitou o túmulo com ar devoto, se ajoelhou e espanou a poeira dos nomes escritos na lápide.

"Olá, pai. Olá, mãe." – sua voz saiu rouca, emocionada com o iminente encontro - "Desculpe a demora para vir visitá-los. Estive muito ocupado nas últimas semanas. Finalmente eu consegui o aval do ministério e pude ir à Azkaban!"

Sua voz assumiu um tom triunfante. Depois de anos pesquisando uma maneira de reviver os pais, de planejar cuidadosamente cada passo a ser tomado, depois de tanto esforço, conseguir ir a Azkaban representou o auge de seus planos.

"Eu consegui. Eu tenho o sangue de Fenrir Greyback!" – Ted Lupin pousou lentamente o pequeno frasco sobre a lápide. – "A poção não é fácil de fazer, mas não é problema comparado à dificuldade que tive de conseguir o sangue! Os ossos também não serão problema." – ele parou por um único segundo, a mão esquerda subindo calmamente ao olho – "E a carne, bem. Esta sempre foi a parte mais fácil."

Com um aceno leve de sua varinha, um enorme caldeirão de pedra apareceu à frente do túmulo. Teddy se concentrou unicamente no preparo da poção, jamais havia preparado qualquer poção tão complexa em sua vida. Mas enfim ela estava pronta, ou quase.

Ele agitou a varinha em gestos rápidos e, um instante depois, os restos mortais de Remus e Tonks jaziam no fundo do caldeirão. Tudo estava perto do fim agora.

"Ossos dos pais..." – ele recitou o encantamento, absorto demais para perceber a aproximação do outro homem. O ritual estava em seu momento crítico, não podia se distrair com nada. Subiu lentamente um punhal de prata em direção ao olho esquerdo e continuou – "Carne do Servo..."

"Teddy, é melhor você baixar o punhal, ou eu terei de azará-lo." – A voz saiu baixa, calma, porém cheia de pesar.

O rapaz, pego de surpresa, virou-se um pouco rápido de mais, cortando um pouco o rosto com o punhal no processo.

"Harry? Como você... Porquê?" – o rapaz era incapaz de articular os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. – "Não agora! Não!" – Sua mão subiu novamente o punhal, mas este jamais alcançou o alvo.

"_Accio punhal_."

"NÃO!" – a voz do mais jovem transbordava agonia. – "por que, Harry?"

"Pois eu já vi o que sairá deste caldeirão, Teddy. E não é o que você busca!" – Potter olhava com carinho e tristeza para o afilhado. Com um gesto rápido de sua varinha curou o rosto do outro que agora chorava, perdido em sua agonia. – "Eu desconfiei um pouco do seu interesse no modo como Voldemort voltou. Mas só tive certeza de suas intenções quando soube de sua visita a Azkaban."

"Você sabe como eu me sinto! Você mais do que qualquer um deveria entender o que quero fazer e me deixar finalizar o ritual!"

"Sim. Eu entendo, você é que não entende. Você é que não percebe o que está profanando nesta tentativa. E, não Teddy. Eu não vou deixar você destruir sua alma realizando este ritual maligno. Me desculpe."

Com um novo gesto de sua varinha, um jorro de luz vermelha atingiu o caldeirão obliterando todo o seu conteúdo.

"NÃO, HARRY!" – O grito do rapaz cortou a noite, a dor mais evidente do que nunca. – "o que você fez?"

"Eu garanti que você não tente isto novamente. E espero que você aprenda a honrar a memória de seus pais como eles gostariam que você fizesse."

A lua brilhou brevemente por entre as nuvens e iluminou o par de bruxos no cemitério. Os olhos se encontraram por um instante e o mais jovem desviou o olhar.

"Eu não vou perdoa-lo por isso."

"Certo, então eu não o pedirei. Só peço que me diga uma coisa: Seus pais, que lutaram a vida toda contra as Artes das Trevas, seriam capazes de lhe perdoar se você realizasse este círculo das trevas? Eles aprovariam isso?"

"Não." – o tom foi baixo, quase inaudível. – "Mas eu tinha de tentar. Eu sempre estive disposto a dar a minha alma para vê-los, mesmo que uma única vez..."

* * *


End file.
